All that I Am, For You
by IntellectualBadass-chan
Summary: Sasuke is back and Sai, being his "replacement" can't help but leave the team. It's more difficult then he thought, as pink haired kunoichi haunts him, entering his mind again, and again. So he goes back with open arms. Will she run into them? -oneshot-


**All That I am, Only for You**

**Oneshot**

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke is back in Konoha. Sai, being his "replacement" can't help but feel his time is done. Leaving the team proves more difficult then initially thought, he can't help but feel haunted by a pink haired kunoichi that enters his mind again, and again. -oneshot-**

**Words- 1 279**

**Rating- K+**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own the eggs in my fridge (also the eggs in my ovaries), I own a can of hairspray, I own a gingerbread scented candle that I light in the middle of May. Although I own all those awesome items, I do not own either Naruto, or the lyrics to All We Are by OneRepublic. If I did I would sure as hell not be studying as hard as I am. Final exams are going to kill me for sure T_T **

AN: I honestly don't believe that Sakura and Sai will end up together, partly because Kishimoto is so reluctant to insert romance into Naruto. It's really sad to admit, but hey I guess all the romantic involvement schtuff lives on FanFiction hahah. A girl can dream right?

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colours were all wrong_

Sai crumpled paper after paper, trying to come up with a present for Sakura's birthday. To plain, to weird, not good enough, not personal enough ; so he settled for a portrait. Now instead of choosing subjects to paint, he had to paint a replica of her.

_Black and white didn't fit you_

He just didn't understand why this task was such a hard one to complete. He painted and drew portraits all the time of his team. But that was the time when he would call her ugly. He remembered all to well the very first time he saw Sakura as a woman. It was the moment he realized that Sakura would never let go of her precious people, even if it was irrational. 

_And all along, you were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything that I need just to make it_

Of course it was strange to him how she clung to the Sasuke of the past, even if it was obvious he had taken a turn for the worst in the past couple of years. Through the thick and the thin, she decided to back him up. He was one of her precious people, in one she no longer had any romantic interest. Well at least she said so. She had to much of a nurturing and forgiving personality, sometimes proving to be detrimental.

_And I believe that I could tear you apart but it won't break anything that you are _

Page after page, he filled his artbook with unfinished paintings. The first painting didn't do justice to Sakura, so he decided to chuck it. As soon as he started to crumple the paper, he quickly straightened it out. Since then, he had a pile of unfinished works. Why was this so hard for him?

_We'll say our goodbyes you know it's better that way_

Now that Sasuke was back, Sai felt his duty was filled. All he was from the beginning was a replacement and it was his time to leave. Even though his chest was constricting with every step he took, he didn't look back at the faces of team 7. They tried to reassure him that there was space in that team for 4 members. They all knew that that wasn't true. There were three on the team, a member left and then he came to make it three again. 

_We won't break, we won't die  
>It's just a moment of change<em>

The entire time he spent on team 7, their main goal was to retrieve an old team member. His time was done there, nothing gave him purpose in that team anymore. He had seen the look on her face, how much hurt those emerald eyes contained and her pleads for him to stay. She couldn't take to see another leave the team. They would all get over it, him concluded. 

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
>All we need, all we need, our love is at a bind<em>

He couldn't stand being apart from her. Even if she did feel the same about him, there was no way he could show her the love she deserved. He was trained to have absolutely no emotions whatsoever. A couple of years on a dynamic team did indeed crack his armour, but it would probably take a lifetime to feel again. No one deserved to spend a lifetime with a partner that couldn't reciprocate the same feelings, it would kill them slowly just as it killed him to be trapped in a soulless body.

_I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would've fit_

He could never be a part of team 7. Ironically, he thought the same as the Uchiha, they all had different paths to walk. He remembered being a little boy and going through the brutal training of Root. Being subject to all-too-real genjutsu, bone crushing training and torture from Ibiki. Soon he was desensitized to all morality. All that mattered to his existence were orders. He could not throw away the meaning of his life for her. 

_I figured there's nothing to lose_

But he figured soon enough, there was nothing left for him to accomplish in Root. He was already the most trusted member, and from here on out he would be sent on missions to accomplish dirty work for Danzou. He had nothing to loose by being with her. After all, it was unbearable how he missed her harmonic laugh and her simple gestures that he could read so easily. 

_I could tear your apart, but it won't break anything that we are, we are  
>We'll say our goodbyes you know its better that way<br>We won't break, we won't die_  
><em>It's just a moment of change<em> 

She had run up to his full speed, him waiting there with open arms. Even with his damaged emotions, he decided he could learn to live, love and laugh. It was she, who decided he would learn to live, love and laugh with her.

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
>All we need all we need, our love is at a bind<em> 

Through the thick, and through the thin she backed him up. After all the bumps in the road, he realized he must hold a special place in her heart. He had become one of her precious people. That was the day he finally able to grasp the concept of having a precious person. It wasn't something he could learn from a book, or have training to find. It was through experience, nothing more. "So this is what love must feel like" he thought to himself.

_Every single day that I can breathe, you changed my philosophy  
>I'm never gonna let you pass me by<em> 

She had changed him completely. Now, every time they went on missions, he found himself sick with worry. Would she be alright? Was she eating well enough? Was she tired? He also couldn't help but worry that she had feelings for the Uchiha. She had loved him unconditionally for 5 years. All she had done to reassure him it wasn't so was simply state that she no longer had room in her heart for him. He knew they were shinobi, they could lie through their teeth to spare each others feelings. He couldn't help but dread that he was a replacement for the Uchiha.

_So don't say your goodbyes you know its better that way  
>We won't break, we won't die<br>It's just a moment of change  
>All we are, all we are, is everything that's right<br>All we need, all we need, our love is at a bind_

She simply laughed, claiming he had some new emotions: jealousy and worry. Maybe he had, but she still hadn't addressed his insecurities. Realizing the hurt this could cause an individual, she grasped his pale face in her small dexterous hands. She slowly brought her face to his. They had kissed countless times before, but each time they would get remotely close to each other Sai could feel his heart beating so fast it could explode.

"Sai," she started, her voice barely above a whisper, "whenever I'm with you it feels beyond right. I've been waiting for you my whole life, you've made me whole again. Yes, Sasuke-kun took up a large chunk of my heart for 5 years. But I believe that everything happens for a reason. You are my other half, and for 5 years Sasuke-kun filled the void that was meant for you. He was the replacement for you."

**AN: I will soon update The Forbidden Game! Please go check it out if you haven't already :) 2 exams down, 2 more to go. Then I have summer school, um why do I want to finish courses a year ahead again? OH YEA CAUSE IM STUPID AND WANT TO OVERWORK MYSELF. _Sigh -_-_**

**Anyways, have an amazing day :)**

_**Read and Review and I will give you my famous crême brulé. You read right ;) others give you cookies but I give you french deserts. DO ITTT 3**_


End file.
